Neutral Craft: Civilizations Wikia
Welcome to the Neutral Craft: Civilizations Wikia This is a wiki for a group of minecraft players who wanted to take it to the next step. Introduction to Neutral Craft and Civilizations NeutralCraft is currently a server put together by a handful of diehard Minecraft fans that continue to enjoy the game for what it's worth and expand upon was to reinvent itself. This server is not for beginners and is very much for players who have played through the game, felt like they've done it all, still love the game, and want to keep working on their build art. Getting Started -You will first need to fill out the application here -We will review your application and decide if you're a good fit for the server -You will need to come up with a name for your civilization. If you are working in a group, you will need to create a charter. -The mod team will have you choose a territory to place your civilization and summon you to that biome/area. -Every biome will get a starter chest that starts with the following in it: Sapling, Bone Meal -Make a note that the in game difficulty is Normal. A command block is in effect for the server if one person sleeps, it will become day. Charters If your civilization will have multiple users in it, you must present a charter to the Mod team prior to continuing on your civilization. A charter states how your civilization will be ran....and what happens when it falls apart. To keep from having people fighting over who gets what in a breakup, the mods will look at your civ's charter. If King Adam and Queen Eve breaks up, if the charter states King Adam gets to rule over the land, it can't be overturned. When people are removed from a civilization they can not immediately bring items with them. This is in place to keep people from collecting all the resources in a biome then just "moving on" leaving it ravished. What you can say is "the items in Queen Eve's chest will be delivered to her once she has her new civilization setup and the first available trade slot opens up for both kingdoms open up." Also if your civilization is large enough to have multiple biomes, you may have something/adjust your charter so King Adam gets the starting biome and Queen Eve receives the new biome to start her new civilization in. Also have fun with the charter, you can make your civilization a democracy, monarch, feudal system, etc. so titles and jobs can be divided up however you like. All parties must acknowledge the charter before proceeding to work on the civilization and this must be witnessed by a moderator. Rules The idea of Neutral Craft Civilization is to build worlds that we can enjoy and explore. Large Art projects like a 100 x 100 Mona Lisa will probably be removed by mods. Save those for creative servers. Redstone builds are allowed, just try to keep them under ground or inside of buildings. A monster dropper would definitely be consider an eye sore so lets try to keep it out of sight. We have two groups of rules, "In-game" and "Common Cutesy" rules: IG Rule 1 - You are limited to collecting resources early on from your civilization. Gathering resources from outside your civilization is prohibited. IG Rule 2 - Rivers have a special status. You can not fill in rivers completely, you can change their shape, but boats must always be able to travel through them. Bridges must have at least 2 open spaces below them to allow for boats and trading on the river. IG Rule 3 - Keep physics in mind at all time. Floating Islands are okay, but try to have a good flowing theme and just not a bunch of random items in space. IG Rule 4 - Nether Portals will be limited to 1 per Civilization area and should be called to the attention of a moderator when you build it. No lands can be claimed in the nether. Do not troll in the nether, putting lava around a person's portal after they built it is considered griefing. Please replant netherwart and don't break blaze spawners. IG Rule 5 - Minecraft spawned villages will be considered a NPC city state. You can use a trade slot in order to trade with them. All farm must be replaced. Decorative items can not be removed from them (ex. bookshelves, furnaces, anvils, etc.) All other structures in the game can be removed and used including mob spawners. IG Rule 6 - PVP is allowed on the server but all parties must agree on it mutually. To do this, you and that party must message a mod to acknowledge you wish to pvp. PVP can not begin until a mod acknowledges that both sides have agreed upon. Once it is agreed upon PVP mode stays in effect until one player has died or until the mod says otherwise. IG Rule 7 - As stated in the charter, if you leave a biome for any reason, you may not take anything with you. Once acquiring a second biome, you can sell your biome to another civilization that has unlocked the ability to acquire a biome and has the slot available. IG Rule 8 - You can only trade with people who your civilization has opened up trade agreements with. IG Rule 9 - Merging territories with another civ is allowed, as long as one of the two civ's have grown big enough to acquire the biome. If those players want to play together as a single civ, a charter must be made. IG Rule 10 - We are trying to keep biomes to their native tree resources, so unless you are making an orchard or like a planetarium, please try to keep tree's in their native territories. You are allowed to use different woods and plank in non native territories for builds. If another biome's trees skirts into your territory for the borders, we respectfully ask that you don't abuse it and limit to using that wood for tool crafting or a source of fuel. CC Rule 1 - Respect your fellow minecrafters. No bullying, name calling, or general harassing in discord and game. CC Rule 2 - No Cheats. No plugins to help you get around our rules. No texture packs that let you find diamonds faster. Texture packs like "Danger Zone" that helps you keep places lit are okay. If you have one in question, see the moderator team. Building Types There are currently six different building types in Neutral Craft's Civilization. Expanding your Civilization will require you to build each of these types as you grow. Below are the different types and examples that follow each category. Homes Homes are the only building type that doesn't have subgroups. Right now a home is classified as an area with at least 9 empty spaces on the inside. It must contain at least one door and a roof. There are 5 different classifications of homes depending on wealth. Farms There are two major categories of farms, crop farms and animal farms. In order for an area to be considered to be a farm it must expand over 49 spaces (7 x 7 as an example) with the exception of a fish farm. Crop Farms Edible The following crops can be grown and considered a farm: Wheat, Carrots, Beets, Potatoes, Melons, Pumpkins, Sugarcane, Chorus Fruit, Cocoa Beans, Apples*, Brown Mushrooms, and Red Mushrooms. *Apple farms have to have a fence around the trees in order to be considered 'farm' and not forestry. Non-Edible The following non-edible items can be grown and still considered a farm: Cactus, Flowers, Nether Warts and Vines. Animal Farm The following animals are considered able to be herded for animal farms: Pigs, Chickens, Cows, Rabbits, Sheep, and Fish*. Dogs, Cats, Horses, and Polar Bears are not considered farm-able animals. Fisheries must have a dock that has 10 'finished' squares along or protruding in water. Production The following are production type of buildings: Material Production Glass-works, Dye House, Tool-smith, Weapon-smith, Armorer, Fletcher, Brick-works, Smeltery, Blacksmith, Lumber Mill, Carpenter Shop, Quarry, Stone-cutter House, Clothier/Tailor, Sugarcane Manufactory. Food Production Butcher/Bakery, Inn/Tavern, Brewery/Pub/Winery, Windmill/Watermill, Herbalist/Healer, Hunters Lodge Production buildings are expected to be at least 100 blocks in space (ex. 10 x 10). They should also show some resemblance of what is being produced. Early on that might be a chest with items that would be produced there but we would like to see more as the game progresses (ex an anvil be added inside of a blacksmith shop.) Trade The following are Trade type of builds: Marketplace, Harbor, Train Station, Stables, Farmers Market, Airport, Subway, Airship, Trade Ship Trade Buildings are expected to be at least 100 blocks in space (ex. 10 x 10). Science & Religion The following are Science and Religion type of buildings: School, University, Alchemy House, Church/Religious Building, Library/Enchanting House, Red Stone Lab, Witch/Wizard Hut/Tower, Cartographers House, Temple/Shrine Science and Religion Buildings are expected to be at least 100 blocks in space (ex. 10 x 10). Community & Military The following are Community and Military type of builds: Barracks/Watch Tower, Town Hall/Castle, Dungeon, Hospital, Horse Track, Entertainment venue, Theater, Jail, Courthouse, Colosseum/Arena, Aqueduct System, Cemetery, Well, City Walls, statues, zoo Community & Military buildings are expected to be at least 100 blocks in space (ex. 10 x 10). Expanding your Civilization To gain access to more options in game you will have to expand your civilization by building a city with in the biome borders. For each of your builds you will be rewarded points based on what you have accomplished. Your capital city will be in your starting biome. You can build multiple cities in biomes or you can concentrate on one really large city and use other biomes to draw resources from. City sizes and requirements are as follows in order to grow to the next level: City Sizes ------------------------------------------ Hamlet So an example might be: The civ of Neutralville has built 1 pig farm, 1 wheat farm, 1 low-wealth house, 1 medium low wealth house, 1 horse stable, and 1 blacksmith. A second example might be the civ of Neutiland has built 1 apple orchard, 1 fish farm, 1 medium wealth house, 1 harbor and 1 bakery. You may choose to build two of the same type of farm, so you can have two melon farms if you want. Upon achieving the new size you need to contact a mod either in-game or on discord and they will come to verify your build. Upon verification your civ will receive its new status and the following will be awarded: Unlocked Trade Partners: 1 ------------------------------------------ Village Upon unlocking Village status, you should be starting to think of a theme for your civ. Are you a religious civ? If so feel free to create a religion at this point. Are you a science/redstone type of civ? Name the local university/study area your civ has. Are you militaristic...how about coming up with a military grounds. At this point you should concentrate on what makes your civ different. Unlocked Trade Partners: 2 ------------------------------------------ Town Your civ continues to thrive and grow. After finalizing your Village stage you should have a direction for your civ. Make at least one building/structure stand out amongst the rest. When people come to your town...what is the center piece? Is it a grand fountain of the arts? Is it a show of government strength...a fabulous palace? Do people come here to worship a shrine? Create your center piece. Unlocked Trade Partners: 3 ------------------------------------------ Large Town Your civ is becoming a regional power house. People from all corners of your area are coming to visit and you must accomadate for them. Build up a second trade network inside your borders and be prepared for the new influx of people. Unlocked Trade Partners: 4 ------------------------------------------ Metropolis Your Biome no longer can accommodate your needs. Its time to expand to a second biome. Will this grow your current city? Will it be a colony overseas? Maybe you are creating a confederation of nations that someday will be something even greater. Unlocked Trade Partners: 5 ------------------------------------------ Conurbation Unlocked Trade Partners: 6 ------------------------------------------ Megalopolis Unlocked Trade Partners: 7 Ecumenopolis Unlocked Trade Partners: 8 ------------------------------------------ Trading Upon reaching city size of hamlet, you will be able to begin trading with other players. Use in-game chat or discord to chat with other Neuts to see who has trade slots open. Once you find other Neuts that are willing to trade you must have some sort of trade network in place that allows for trading. You have one of three options: a direct connecting road, a direct connecting rail, or a river and both players must have a docking area. A road and rail connection that goes through another players territory requires that civilizations "blessing" in order to do direct trade. They may require you to trade through them as a middle man. River trading works that way as well only if the river is entirely enveloped by that civ's territory. If it is part of their border, they do not have direct control of the river trade route. Current Known World Current Map: http://imgur.com/a/QvHIJ Biomes of the regions: 1 Flower Forest & Birch Forest 2 Extreme Hills 3 Swamp & Plains 4 Forest 5 Forest & Plains 6 Roof Forest & Plains 7 Swamp 8 Forest & Plains 9 Forest 10 Plains & Covered Forests & Forest 11 Mushroom Island 12 Extreme Hills 13 Swamp & Birch Forest 14 Roof Forest & Plains 15 Swamp & Plains 16 Savanna & Savanna PLateau 17 Desert 18 Desert 19 Desert 20 Savanna 21 Jungle 22 Roof Forest & Plains 23 Jungle 24 Birch Forest 25 Extreme Hills 26 Forest & Hills 27 Birch Forest & Hills 28 Covered Forest & Plains 29 Taiaga 30 Forst & Ice Mountains 31 Ice Plains & Ice Mountains 32 Ice Plains & Ice Mountains & Taiga 33 Ice Plains & Ice Mountains 34 Cold Taiga & Cold Taiga Hills 35 Taiga & Taiga M 36 Ice spikes & Ice plains & Ice Mountains 37 Ice Plains & Mountains 38 Ice spikes & Ice plains & Cold Taiga 39 Cold Taiga M & Flower Forest 40 Ice Spikes & Snow Plains Current Known Civilizations Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse